Till Death do us Part
by Bloody-Stiletto
Summary: -Dedicated to Akizuki Sai- Eriol is an assasin sent to kill big time syndicates by his father. But when his father ordered him to kill an angel by the name Daidouji Tomoyo, would he still obey or would love get in his way?
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Hi everyone! This is my very first CCS fanfic. Please don't be so hard on me. Anyway, the whole plot is entirely mine and please don't get confused because this is not based from the manga and tv series itself. Forgive me, such crazy—or should I say 'weird' ideas just poof continuously in my head! Well, please enjoy reading!

And before I forget, if my story is somewhat similar to others', please don't get me wrong and I beg your pardon. I don't intend to do it on purpose. On with the fic!

...

Prologue:

...

Stupid. This whole thing is stupid.

I stood up and flicked my wrist trying to shove off some sticky red stuff covering my hand. I stared at the lying corpse in front of me and what can I say? I'm NOT amused.

It's definitely not what I was expecting. Reiji Tsukasa was not so much of an entertainment. It seems that I overestimated him. According to files, he is currently one of the leading international drug and weapon dealers and is one of the primary sources of big syndicates scattered all over Japan.

Dad—being as envious as he is, told me to be careful in eliminating him in his hideout. He ordered me to slain him as soon as possible for he sees Reiji Tsukasa as a threat to our reputations.

And believe me; it's not about eliminating evil with good.

My eyes went startled as my mobile phone's annoying noise brought me back to my senses. Wiping off my hand with a handkerchief, I answered my phone.

"What now?"

My eyes twitched as I heard my father's nasty laugh. "I assume you've eliminated the bug already, right Eriol?" went on his scratchy voice. "It's not like you've lost you're touch, neh?"

I drew a deep breath and stared coldly at my blood-covered dagger. "I don't need your sarcasm, father. I've killed the bug and he won't be smearing everyone's pug noses already. Happy now?"

But of course, being the animal I knew he was, he's the kind of man that has an unquenchable thirst for greed.

"Don't be silly, boy. You know I'm not. Now head back to your pad in Osaka. A new mission awaits for you there." With that, the line went cut.

I felt my grip on the phone tightened as my eyebrows knotted in anger. So, by now I suppose you already know what kind of person I am, huh?

I'm Hiirigizawa Eriol—son of the world's number one syndicate Yoshitomo Hiirigizawa, sole inheritor of Hiirigizawa legacy and currently known as the 'killing puppet' of our family.

I never wanted this life. I never wanted to be bossed around by my own father just to kill and finish off whoever gets in his way to total greed and other crime syndicates that he sees to rival his power and fame.

I just want to be a normal 19-year old kid, have a plain and simple family and to feel that I exist as a human.

And not as a puppet.

I never wanted to be raised as an assassin. I never wanted to kill or even hold this dagger filled with bloodlust. But I could do nothing. This is why I was made. Yes, I was not born. I was MADE—as what my father told me during my childhood years.

"Young master Eriol, we should depart now. Our contacts had said that police are already coming over." Alex—our family's caretaker informed.

With one final glare at Reiji Tsukasa, I placed the dagger inside its sheath and looked back at Alex. "Clean up the bug's mess for me. It would be highly appreciated, Alex."

"Yes, young master."

I smirked and adjusted the rim of my glasses practically making its lens illuminate through the dark. With all my remaining strength, I jumped off the window and clutched professionally on our family helicopter's emergency ladder. It's a good thing I was a rich kid that I have this escape vehicles in handy.

Mission accomplished.

...

"That was wonderful, Daidouji-san! We couldn't ask for more!" Mizuki-sensei replied in delight followed by the audience's applause.

I bowed my head in gratitude and took a deep breath. "Arrigattou, minna-san..." I managed to say and went down the theater stage. There, my friends came running to me—each wearing big smiles on their faces as Sakura-chan greeted me a very tight hug.

"Your voice is so lovely, Tomoyo-chan! We would all be dying to hear you sing on a real-live concert!" Sakura-chan exclaimed as she tightened her embrace on me.

"S-Sakura-chaaaaa...:koff:..:koff:..." I coughed a little.

The others laughed. "It has been a long time since we've heard you sing, Tomoyo-chan..." Rika said with the ever-so present smile on her face.

"Yeah! And you know what? Chiharu is doing a very awful job in imitating you!" Yamazaki commented obviously trying to piss off his secretly admired person again.

"What did you just say?! I'm gonna get you for that!!!" Chiharu shouted and began to beat the hell out of Yamazaki.

I smiled in satisfaction. It's so nice to be back home here in Tomoeda. After a very hectic schedule the past years, finally! Finally I'm home again. Living my life as an international model and singer has not been so easy.

Studio recordings...

Rehearsals...

Workshops...

Tapings...

Occasional invitations...

I barely had time for myself and my friends that I had left here. Especially my dear best friend, Sakura-chan. So now, as a token of gratitude for their support and for their very heart-warming welcome party for me, I sang our theme song which was entitled 'Kohaku no Yorikago' by Amber Cradle.

"So, Daidouji-san, how long would you be staying here?" Mizuki-sensei asked.

"Actually, I was planning to stay here permanently." I answered simply.

"That's good to hear! At least our Tomoyo-chan would be hanging out more frequent with us than before, neh?" Naoko said excitedly followed by the others' agreement.

"But, Tomoyo-chan, what about your career? You've come a long way already!" Sakura-chan said worriedly.

"I think I would stop for a while and live my life the way it was before." I said and I can't help but feel nostalgic about it for some sort of reason.

"Then Tomoeda would be much honored to have you as our student again, Daidouji-san!" Mizuki sensei said and everyone's applause was then again heard.

I know it won't be easy to bring my life back to normal again. It would probably be as hard as I've undergone trying to struggle to be a t.v personality or maybe...

..It might be even harder.

...

Taking off my leather trench coat and setting aside my newly-cleansed dagger, I reached for the long brown envelope lying on my bed and flopped down my body wearily.

Opening the envelope with my name written on it, several information sheets of my next target were inside it and I hesitantly took it out.

I stared at the picture for a moment. She really looks familiar to me—Bingo! My next target is a 'she'. I know I've seen her somewhere but... I just can't figure out where.

Long, cascading, silky black hair... Smooth yet pale face and complexion... I think I know her.

Revealing the next page, I finally knew who she is. So that's why I know her...

"Tomoyo Daidouji, eh? Dad wants me to finish her off?" I thought aloud and scanned through the other pages.

Just as everyone knows, Daidouji Tomoyo is an international singer, model and actress and had currently inherited the whole Daidouji Empire after her mother's death—Sonomi Daidouji, that is. According to featured articles, the sole heiress is Ms. Perfect herself and she had donated half of her wealth to different foundations such as schools, orphanages, charities and government projects in Japan as well as in other countries.

Such an angel, isn't she?

"But why would dad want me to kill her?" I can't help but ask.

The Daidouji's does not belong to the crime syndicates' world. They have a very clean name almost immaculately unstained. Surely, they cannot overpower dad and his so-called government manifestations.

And considering that she's only sixteen...

"Young master?" Alex said through the intercom.

Expecting his report, I stood up from my bed and answered back. "What is it Alex? If you want to report, do it here inside."

"I'm sorry, young master but Yoshitomo-sama had ordered me to tell you to contact him. He also said that it is urgent."

I quirked my eyebrow and asked in full arrogance, "And why the hell would it be urgent, Alex?"

"It's about your new mission, sir."

I let out a snort and said, "You can go now. Tell the others to send my Shadow here. I might need him." For everyone to know, Shadow is my trusted pet—a wolf, that is.

"Yes, sir. Farewell then, young master."

As Alex was gone, I dialed a few numbers letting me contact directly my bothersome father. A few rings on the other line and finally my dad answered his phone.

"Tell me about my mission." I said frankly and held once again my target's picture.

"Daidouji Tomoyo is hard to eliminate, Eriol with all the people's eyes watching over her. I don't want you to create such a very complicated and controversial scandal here, son..." Dad's mocking voice went on.

Scandal? Since when had he learned that word? Was killing other big time syndicates not scandalous enough?

"Go straight to the point." I demanded.

Again, his malevolent laugh vibrated through the phone and he said, "Be one of her bodyguards. Infiltrate their base and be as close as you can be with Daidouji Tomoyo. Once you get the chance and the right timing, kill her and the mission is completed."

"Wait a minute. What reasons do you have for such intentions?" I asked.

"My, my... since when did you learn to meddle with my affairs, Eriol? Just do your thing and NEVER interrogate me again, Understood?" his authoritative and demanding voice declared.

I suppressed out a sigh and managed to say, "Yes, father." Then the phone hung up.

Tomorrow would be a special dinner party for Daidouji's homecoming. A huge celebration would be held at their mansion and a lot of guests would be there. That is my chance. I'll go there, disguised as some sophisticated crap and do my thing—just as what I was told to do.

Then my phone rang again and as I answered it, dad said, "Before I forget, son. Just do your mission and kill her. Don't you even dare fall in-love with her and never let emotions get involved. For if you do..."

"I won't fall in-love. I don't feel anything." I just said cutting him off.

"Good. Just be sure you'll do as I say. If I know, you're staring at her picture right now." He finally said and hung up.

He's watching. Father is watching.

I won't fall in-love with her because I was raised to be emotionless. I don't feel those stuffs like love, happiness, excitement and thrill. Emotions are to show my weaknesses and what matters are power, strength and supremacy.

I'm just a toy for killing. Nothing more.

But how could they explain this thing that I'm feeling as I continue to stare at her angelic face?


	2. Dancing with Danger

**Author's notes:**

**Akizuki Sai: **Oh my gosh! I'm SO glad you liked it! This whole fic is dedicated to you! I hope you do kip in touch and always remember that I await your pending stories and here to support you! Thank you for reviewing!

**Rhice: **Glad you like this one! Kip in touch!

**Part One:**

**Dancing with Danger **

So there she was. The exquisitely beautiful Daidouji Tomoyo.

Dressed in an elegant blue dress with shades of deep purple at its bottom with a match of silvery embroidered sandals and hairpin, everybody would almost think of her as a goddess. But for me, Daidoji-san is more suited to be described as an 'angel'.

The problem is, how could I get close to her without being suspicious?

It's not convincing enough if I just stand there in front of her and introduced myself as a businessman or some rich kid around the block. I need back up.

"Eriol-sama?"

Good. It is Alex.

I looked back and said, "Go back me up, Alex. It would be less suspicious."

"Yes, young master." He replied and began to walk.

As we crossed along the grand halls filled with intoxicating lights and chandeliers, I already know what to do. Just go along with Alex's story, keep my cool and—you're not going to believe this—wear a fake smile on my face as a sign of appreciation.

I could hear her gentle laugh along with her friends. There's something in her aura that really makes her outstand others in spite of the crowd. No, it's definitely way more beyond her physical aspects and outfit.

It's somewhat her charisma. Filled with so much innocence and natural kindness...

Before I knew it, we were now standing in front of them with Alex introducing me.

"Oh! Sir Alex! You came! This is such a surprise!" Daidouji greeted. Now wait a minute. Since when was Alex acquainted to my target?

"Ah... Daidouji-san, it is an honor to be here. Allow me to introduce you to my friend, Hiirigizawa Eriol. He's a fellow businessman in England of mine and he is really dying to see you." Then Alex turned back at me with fake incorruptibility and asked, "Isn't that right, Hiirigizawa-san?"

'Just go with the flow.' I told myself. I tried my best to look at her with a smile plastered on my face as I answered simply, "Sou... I was really intrigued to see Daidouji-san face-to-face. I never expected her to be such a beauty..."

Yeah. Tell it to the mongrels. Hiirigizawa Eriol is flirting with a superstar.

Her friends giggled and I could see them mumbling about something as a faint crimson color polished her pale, young face. "Arrigattou, Hiirigizawa-san! It's... not everyday that I get to be praised." She said and smiled sweetly.

Not everyday to get praised? Even an idiot won't believe that...

I held out my hand making a gesture to ask her to dance with me. "Is that so? Then let's make this night a flattering one, shall we?"

This could be my chance. One of father's orders was to get close as much as possible to her—but not to the point to fall in-love. No, I won't be doing that. Not even dare of doing that.

A chestnut-haired girl with a very bubbly attitude pushed her gently to me as she shyly took my gloved hand in acceptance. Gaining full confidence from my smooth moves, I guided her towards the middle of the great hall and made the other couples shoved off the way giving us full access of the space.

"Ano... Hiirigizawa-san..." she whispered softly as we positioned ourselves. "T-There's something that I want to tell you..."

Placing my around her waist, I held her right hand and asked, "What is it?"

Again, the redness of her cheeks appeared as she slowly leaned her head on top of my chest. "...Dancing is probably not the thing for me to achieve praises..."

Huh? What was that? The little princess doesn't know how to dance? Oh come on...

As the music began to play, I hissed on her ear, "Just trust me, angel. You're gonna do just fine..." Unmindful of her startled face, we began to go with the flow of music.

It's really quite obvious that she really doesn't know how to dance. Quite a few times she had stomped my feeth and mouthed 'sorry', beads of perspiration well-evident on her and the shivering of her nerves as I held her hand. I think that was enough evidence.

"Hiirigizawa-san...! The music would end now...!" she almost shouted hysterically.

And THAT amused me. So the innocence that I had sensed earlier was well enough real. True to what she feels and does and honest to what she thinks...

I wished I was like that, too.

"It's unfortunate that it would end soon. I was still having the amusement in your company, Daidouji-san." I said which made her blush again.

Am I that much of a talker...?

"Eh? You were having fun, Hiirigizawa-san?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Was I...having fun? I know no fun. The only entertainments for me were shouts for plea, pain and agony. In short, the only fun for me is killing people as well as making them suffer. But telling so would turn everything SO complicated.

"Yeah... I guess so." I lied to cover up my internal thoughts.

To my surprise, a nice, warm smile awakened my senses as she said the words, "I was, too..."

"Oh my god, Tomoyo-chan! You two look so adorable together!" Sakura-chan exclaimed as she clasped her hands across her chest.

I once again glanced back at the handsome, young man I danced with earlier and the hotness would not just fade away. It just gets worse.

Despite the coldness I felt deep within him, he's such a gentleman that could make any other woman swoon for his love and drop-dead gorgeousness. She never liked dancing and neither the idea of doing it. But having a charming businessman to dance with and hold on to, it appears that exceptions are needed to be propounded.

"Yeah! And you know what? It made Chiharu drag down Yamazaki in the middle of the hall!" Naoko exclaimed and laughed. "Look at them! Yamazaki looks so helpless!"

If I wasn't thinking about the feeling on Hiirigizawa-san's arms, I could've lost my poise and laugh hard because of the sight. Chiharu was literally beating off his lover for trying to escape from her evil claws! Oh my... Is there anything that could save poor Yamazaki off...?

"He's such a handsome young bachelor, don't you think so too, Rika?" Sakura-chan focused her attention on Rika who was currently twiddling her fingers in the corner mumbling something that goes like: 'mustfindTerada-senseianddraghimhere...find-Terada-senseianddraghimhere...dragTerada-senseiinhere...'

"Man...she's hopeless...!" Sakura-chan thought aloud.

Accidentally looking back at him again, our eyes met and as if involuntarily, blood rose towards my head again and felt my normal palpitation went faster.

And there, with all my might, I managed to give off the best smile I could for the person I had been attracted to in such a short while.

Thank Kami-sama for letting me decided to invite Sir Alex in here. Hiirigizawa Eriol is such a perfect gentleman.

"I never thought that Eriol-sama would be such a great womanizer." Alex chuckled as we sat around a small table. "You totally got her with the smooth personality of yours, Eriol-sama..."

I snorted and took a sip from the red wine. "What makes you think that?" I asked quite curious. Never in my life was I praised about anything that involves women. "And could just please change the subject? Unless you want me to get pissed off with your inhumane jokes and shoot these bugs talking about their sophisticated lifestyles..."

Of course the old man knows that I was kidding. He's fully aware that I don't want such a scandal to blow off my cover. Especially now that I got acquainted with my lady target...

"Alright, Eriol-sama. I suppose it would enlighten your gloom if I tell you that your pet wolf was already sent in your condo unit." Alex eyed me suspiciously. "And I suppose that Eriol-sama would start off his mission now, neh...?"

Placing the emptied glass atop the table, I let out a cold smile. "No, Alex. I've already started my mission. Daidouji Tomoyo was already well enough manipulated by these hands." I finished shoving off my gloved hand.

"If you say so, young master." Alex replied and stood up noticing a pile of women standing behind my sitting figure. "I'd better go now, Eriol-sama. Please do enjoy your night." With one final bow, Alex walked away with a few disguised men and disappeared from my sight.

Then I heard several giggles and murmurs of young women coming from behind. Oh great. Now how could I deal with them? Just run away from it, I guess.

I stood up and was ready to walk away when several arms swept their way to grab mine as my eyes went dozed off seeing a whole lot of women tagging along. 'Oh shit!' I mentally cursed. I was about to open my mouth when it was shut up by simultaneous requests from the female amazons.

"Hiirigizawa-kun! Come dance with me!"

"No! Dance with me!"

"I love you at first sight, Hiirigizawa-kun! Marry me!"

"Come to my room, Hiirigizawa-kun! I'll pay you handsomely!"

"No! Pick me Hiirigizawa-kun!"

What in the heaven's name was going on here? And where's Alex when I need him? That old bastard! I'll hunt him down for this!

The girls continued to squeal and were literally pulling me off. If I'm not worried about busting off my cover, I could've yelled on top of my lungs, 'Shut up you bottom-feeding spoiled brats!'

Instead, all I could do was a little "Ladies...please. I...uh...I..."

Then all of a sudden, among the crowd was a familiar face that caught up my attention as I felt a hand pull my arm with such strength to drag me away from the crazy mass of ill-fated women.

She looked back at me with a childish smile on her face and winked as we continued to run along the mansion's garden only to find out that my 'lifesaver' is none other than, "D-Daidouji-san...?" I asked totally startled.

"Sorry, Hiirigizawa-san! I just got to borrow you from them for a while!" she exclaimed and laughed gently.

I watched her pull me along as deep shades of purple and blue mesmerized my not-so clear eyesight. I focused my attention on my hand that was currently being held by her and something odd came inside me.

I can't explain this. Some sort of weird thing coming right through me at this very moment was eating me up inside out. I never felt such warmth before. Not until—

Have I just been feeling emotions right now...?

I hope not. I certainly hope I'm not. Because I do, this whole mission thing would surely be a mess especially with dad lurking around.

We sat on the bench with both of us catching our every breath. I glanced at her carefree young face as her laugh filled the eeriness of the night. What can I say now? Thank her? Gather information? Or maybe... finish her off now? Considering the fact that it's just the two of us right now in this...unsuspicious place...

"Arrigattou, Hiirigizawa-san..." I heard her say.

I looked at her questioningly and said, "As far as I know, there's nothing to be thankful of Daidouji-san."

Facing me with the brightest smile that I've ever seen, I caught my breath at the unmistakably wonderful view. "No, Hiirigizawa-san. I have to be thankful to have you here tonight. It's not everyday I get to meet a guy like you."

And there, for the first time in my life, I hesitated to kill.


End file.
